goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Barton
Steve Barton was an American actor. Biography Born in Hot Springs, Arkansas, he majored in theatre studies at the University of Texas, appearing a wide number of productions with the group. After this he travelled to Europe and began working on the international circuit, with a number of productions in Switzerland, Germany and Austria. During this time, Barton gained an audition for The Phantom of the Opera, and played one of his most well known roles as Raoul. As well as acting, he was also a dance captain and directed productions, including Guys and Dolls. Barton passed away in 2001. Singing Barton sang throughout his life in multiple languages, beginning with his work with the University of Texas. Once he made the move to professional musicals he appeared a wide number of productions, and notably originated the role of Munkustrap in the Vienna production of Cats. He also created the role of Raoul de Chagny in The Phantom of the Opera(replacing Clive Carter from the Sydmonton workshop)and soon played the lead role on Broadway. Barton appeared in the Swiss and German language versions of The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Beauty and the Beast, both based on the Disney films of the same name. He also originated the role of Graf von Krolock in Tanz der Vampire. Despite passing away in 2001, he had several posthumous compilation albums released. Stage Godspell *Save the People (contains solo lines) *Learn Your Lessons Well (contains solo lines) *All for the Best (contains solo lines) *Alas for You (solo) *Beautiful City (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines Guys and Dolls *I'll Know (duet) *My Time of Day (solo) *I've Never Been in Love Before (duet) *Luck Be a Lady (contains solo lines) *Guys and Dolls (reprise) West Side Story *Jet Song (contains solo lines) *Cool (contains solo lines) *Tonight (contains solo lines) Cats (1983) *Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats (contains solo lines) *The Naming of Cats *The Invitation to the Jellicle Ball (solo) *The Old Gumbie Cat (contains solo lines) *Rum Tum Tugger *Bustopher Jones *Old Deuteronomy (contains solo lines) *The Aweful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles (contains solo lines) *The Song of the Jellicles (contains solo lines) *Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat *Mr. Mistoffelees *Jellicle Choice/Daylight (duet) *The Journey to the Heaviside Layer *The Addressing of Cats The Phantom of the Opera (1986)(originated the role) *Prologue (solo) *Think of Me (contains solo lines) *Little Lotte (duet) *Notes (contains solo lines) *Prima Donna (contains solo lines) *Why Have You Brought Me Here? (duet) *All I Ask of You (duet) *All I Ask of You (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Masquerade (contains solo lines) *Notes II (contains solo lines) *We Have All Been Blind/Twisted Every Way (contains solo lines) *Wandering Child/Bravo Monsieur (contains solo limes) *Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer (contains solo lines) The Phantom of the Opera (1990) *Angel of Music (contains solo lines) *The Mirror/Angel of Music (reprise)(duet) *The Phantom of the Opera (duet) *The Music of the Night (solo) *Stranger Than You Dreamt It (solo) *All I Ask of You (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Why So Silent (solo) *Wandering Child/Bravo Monsieur (contains solo lines) *Twisted Every Way (contains solo lines) *The Point of No Return (duet) *Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer (contains solo lines) The Anastasia Affaire (1991) *Born Aristocrat (duet) *Drawn To You (solo) *Act One Finale (contains solo lines) Six Wives (1993)(originated the role) *Prologue (solo) *Picture My Palace (solo) *Oh Tell Me Why (Coda)(duet) *A Great King/Do Not Deny My Love (contains solo lines) *I Could Give You Sons (duet) *Examine Them (contains solo lines) *Storms in the Channel (duet) *Charles, Emperor of Spain (duet) *Plague All Around Me (duet) *Nothing Changes (solo) *Another Girl (duet) *I Cannot Accept (duet) *I Have a Son (solo) *She Had a Wonderous Laugh (solo) *The Perfect Wedding Night (duet) *It's Cold in the Palace (solo) *I Do Not Wish to Marry (solo) *And So Begin the Happiness (solo) *Interrogation (duet) *Epilogue (solo) *Only Fools (solo) The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1993) *Sanctuary (contains solo lines) *Out There (solo) *Topsy Turvy (contains solo lines) *Sanctuary (reprise)(duet) *God Help the Outcasts (contains solo lines) *Top of the World (contains solo lines) *Heaven's Light (solo) *Esmeralda (contains solo lines) *A Guy Like You (contains solo lines) *Out of Love (contains solo lines) *Out of Love (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Made of Stone (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo The Red Shoes (1993) *I Make the Rules (solo) *Top of the Sky (duet) *It's a Fairy Tale (contains solo lines) *Am I to Wish Her Love (duet) *Come Home (solo) *When You Dance for a King (duet) Kiss Me, Kate (1994) *Wunderbar (duet) *We Open in Venice (contains solo lines) *I've Come to Wive it Wealthily in Padua (contains solo lines) *Were Thine That Special Face (solo) *Where is the Life That Late I Led? (solo) *So in Love (reprise)(solo) *Kiss Me, Kate (reprise) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1996) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (includes solo lines) *No Place Like London (includes solo lines) *My Friends (duet) *Pretty Women (duet) *Epiphany (duet) *A Little Priest (duet) *God That's Good (includes solo lines) *Johanna (quartet) (includes solo lines) *By the Sea (includes solo lines) *Final Scene (includes solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) Let's Do It (1996) Beauty and the Beast (1996) *How Long Must This Go On? (solo) *If I Can't Love Her (solo) *Something There (contains solo lines) *If I Can't Love Her (reprise)(solo) *End Duet/Transformation (duet) Dance of the Vampires (1997) Albums Meisterstücke (1985) *We've Got Tonight (duet) *Alles, ich will alles heut' Nacht (duet) Show Boat (1988) Aria Vol. 2 (1998) *Leiermann (Sarah Brightman) Encore (2002) *Think of Me (duet) Only for a While (2009) *Someone Like You (solo) *Beloved (duet) *Glory (contains solo lines) *Puttin' on the Ritz (solo) *I've Got Under the Skin (solo) *Jackie (solo) *The Port of Amsterdam (solo) *Scotch & Soda (solo) *It's De-Lovely (solo) *If You Go Away (Ne me Quitte pas)(solo) *Begin the Beguine (solo) *The Face With Which You Leave (solo) *Mother Teresa (solo) *Reach Out (duet) *It's Only For a While (duet) Encore (2010) *A Piece of the Sky (solo) *Simply Flying (solo) *London (solo) *Tea Room Tango (solo) *Drawn to You (solo) *You're the Cream in My Coffee (solo) *I Got Rhythm (duet) *Tea For Two (duet) *Jemand Muss Da Sein (Someone is Waiting) (solo) *Bewusst Am Leben Zu Sein (Being Alive) (solo) *Ich War Bis Heut' Noch Nicht Verliebt (I've Never Been in Love Before) (solo) *You've Got a Friend (solo) *Where You Lead (solo) *Since I Fell For You (solo) *What I Did For Love (solo) *Vincent (solo) *A Man and a Woman (solo) *I'd Rather Be Blue (solo) *The Music and the Mirror (solo) *People (solo) *Gethsemane (solo) Gallery bartonmunkustrap.jpg|'Munkustrap' in Cats. bartonraoul.jpg|'Raoul de Chagny' in The Phantom of the Opera. Anastasiaaffaire.jpg|'The Anastasia Affaire.' bartonphantom.jpg|'The Phantom' in The Phantom of the Opera. bartonhenry.jpg|'Henry VIII' in Six Wives. bartonlermontov.jpg|'Boris Lermontov' in The Red Shoes. beastbarton.jpg|'The Beast' in Beauty and the Beast. bartonpetruchio.jpg|'Petruchio' in Kiss Me, Kate. bartonkrolock.jpg|'Graf von Krolock' in Tanz der Vampire. onlyforawhile.jpg|''Only for a While''. bartonencore.jpg|''Encore''. Barton, Steve Barton, Steve Barton, Steve Barton, Steve